


dawn to morning

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Judai reflects while resting on Johan's couch.





	dawn to morning

Johan’s sense of taste never fails to boggle him. It’s like he’s made his own apartment into a miniature display of IKEA; various mismatched ornaments placed on bookshelves, tables, other pieces of furniture. Even his choices when it came to clothes confuses Judai, but Judai figures that’s more because of general European taste rather than _Johan’s_ taste.

So, with its overwhelming sense of weirdness, the apartment is remarkably Johan. It isn’t quite home, but it is somewhere Judai feels safe. Familiar, if extremely perplexing. 

Sunlight leaks from the blinds, climbing up their bodies in time with the sun rising. The two of them are tangled up together, Johan’s hand resting on some of Judai’s hair, Judai resting on Johan’s body. The couch is surprisingly comfortable, though there were various reasons as to why they were sleeping on It.

Once Judai arrived on Johan’s doorstep, it became _very_ clear that they really couldn’t make it to the bed. He had been dragged to the kitchen for a meal first which gave Judai some strain of culture shock. During their meal and in between bites, Johan had pestered him about Jim, Shou, wanting to know what they and everyone else was up to. On its own, that conversation lasted several hours and was the host to quite a few laughs.

Upon Johan noticing Judai’s jetlag, Judai was directed to the couch with an apology. “It’s a one bedroom,” Johan told him with one hand scratching at his neck. Old habits die hard. “And it’s not like I was expecting company.”

He had tried – and probably failed – to reassure Johan that it was fine, he didn’t need a bed, a couch was perfectly okay. Eventually, Johan had come under the sheet too, complaining that the apartment was cold and since he had a visitor he might as well make the best of it.

What adults they were. They were much blunt as children.

Night was easy, quiet. The night terrors hadn't come for either of them. From the movements in his sleep, Johan’s shirt has been hiked up slightly, exposing a portion of skin. Without really thinking about it, Judai runs a hand over Johan’s hip. The area was tough, had some hair to it, Johan's hipbone prodded from his body though not from lack of body fat.

His hips ache in response. Yubel had knocked him flat on his back several times in their duel and _had_ it left… scars of multiple varieties. It wasn’t as though Johan got out too easy, either; white lines darted his skin from what Judai could see, from his hip to his arms. Scars and nicks that healed totally naturally without the supervision of a doctor.

Johan continues to sleep, blissfully unawares. Slowly, steadily, Judai raises his arm to the place where Johan’s lays. He puts their arms together to watch the scars match like little webs. To lower his arm to see a sleeping Johan left him uneasy paired with some degree of gratefulness.

“I’m just really glad,” he mumbles into the open air, the space between morning and rising, “that I got everyone back.”

They stay on the couch together, basking in a well-deserved rest. Johan has no responsibilities that were imminent; Judai has cleared his schedule for him.

**Author's Note:**

> someone: Hey! Spiritshipping needs more work, you should write for it!  
> me, unloading the dumptruck of feelings and stories i've imagined for GX since i was seven: Great! Here you go! 


End file.
